


Naruto is 'n boer'n knecht

by RG_Mask



Series: Dutch Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dutch, Gen, M/M, boerderij, koeien, nederland
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RG_Mask/pseuds/RG_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, omdat er nog geen enkele Nederlands talige Naruto fan fiction is besloot ik die te maken. Dit is het resultaat!</p>
<p>Naruto is een knecht en Sasuke komt melk halen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto is 'n boer'n knecht

Het verhaal begin in De Rijp, een aardig dorpje tussen Alkmaar en Zaandam. Iets boven Amsterdam gelegen dus.   
Op het erf van een van de vele boerderijen die dit gebied rijk is woont een jongeman met blond haar en blauwe ogen, niet iets ongewoons in Noord-Holland. Elke ochtend om vijf uur staat deze knaap op om de koeien te gaan melken. Hij is de knecht van de boer die in de boerderij woont, boer Sarutobi. Boer Sarutobi heeft ontzettend veel koeien die elke dag gemolken moeten worden. Gelukkig hoeft dat tegenwoordig niet meer met de hand, maar zijn er machines voor. Samen met enkele andere knullen staat de blonde knaap elke morgen op om de machine te bedienen.   
Om half acht 's ochtends, als de grote melktank vol is en de koeien weer vrolijk terug naar de weide gewandeld zijn, komt dan een grote tankauto langs. Deze neemt de melk mee naar een grote fabriek, waar kaas, yoghurt en andere melk producten gemaakt worden.   
Maar af en toe - en dat zijn de dagen waar de blonde knaap naar uit kijkt- komt er een ander wagentje langs, net vóór de grote vrachtwagen alle melk komt ophalen. Een landrover met achterop geladen een kleine melktank van zo'n 300 liter komt melk halen voor een kleine biologische kaasmakerij. Uchiha Kaas. 

Ook deze week is de groene landrover er weer, om zeven uur precies. Achter het stuur zit een enigszins nors kijkende man, duidelijk iemand die niet gewend is om op deze tijden op te staan. Achterin, bij de tank, op een manier die waarschijnlijk illegaal is, zitten twee jongens; één met lang zwart haar en de andere met een merkwaardig kapsel, ook zwart haar. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, de zoons van de eigenaar van Uchiha Kaas. Als de wagen tot stilstand is gekomen springen de jongens uit de achterbak en lopen de koeienstal binnen waar de koeien loeiend van wat hooi staan te genieten. Hun vader kan in zijn eentje de overdracht van melk ook wel regelen namelijk. De jongste zoon heeft al gauw een van de katten gespot en zit op zijn hurken de kat te lokken terwijl zijn broer richting de melkmachine loopt. Zodra de blonde knaap, die we vanaf nu Naruto zullen noemen -want dat is zijn naam-, Itachi ziet aan komen lopen licht zijn gelaat op en excuseert zich, zijn vrienden kunnen voor eventjes ook wel alleen de koeien regelen. 

"Hey, Sasuke", de aangesproken jongen kijkt op naar de blonde knecht.  
"Hey" antwoordt hij, een glimlach dreigt zijn gelaat te betreden.   
De jonge knecht staat aarzelend een paar passen van Sasuke vandaan. Sasuke voelt zich ongemakkelijk op z'n hurken, dus staat hij op om niet meer naar Naruto op te hoeven kijken. Nu is hun ooghoogte ongeveer gelijk.   
"Wat is het, Naruto?" vraagt de jongste Uchiha.   
"Ik.. uh.. vroeg me af, of je.. uhh.. misschien vrijdag met me naar de film wilt?" Naruto's gezicht is zo rood als dat van een tomaat en hij kijkt gegeneerd naar de grond. Sasuke's glimlach verbreedt bij het zien van de nervositeit van de jongen.   
"..Lijkt me leuk" zegt hij.   
Naruto licht op, zijn blauwe ogen zijn wijd open.   
" Super tof!" exclameert hij, waarna hij wegsnelt. 

Sasuke glimlacht vol genegenheid om de acties van de jonge knecht. Hij heeft een afspraakje vrijdag!

**Author's Note:**

> De Nederlandse taal is een drama, ik hoop dat ik geen spellingfouten heb gemaakt in een verhaal in mijn primaire taal.... D/T is echt ugh.   
> Also, hoe erg is het dat ik voor dit verhaal Engels/Nederlandse vertalingen heb moeten opzoeken xD


End file.
